Deadly Agony
by Phoinex Warrior
Summary: POst-Fang. 2 years after Fang leaves, the flock decides to investigate a mysterious killing streak in badlands national park, South Dakota. there they find an old friend... one-shot.


So this is something I came up with while listening to "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin and listening to some ranger go on about this park.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Badlands National Park.

In the Badlands National Park, South Dakota…

Max POV:

Unbelievable. The flock had actually managed to drag me out of moping to take them to this park. I was not happy. But, Nudge did have a point; after 2 years, you have to come out sometime. And why not do a little world saving while you're at it? According to the pamphlet, the park had been haunted for some months by a ravenous killer. Already 23 people had died, killed by this…uh…killer. So, here we were, ready to take on a lunatic. Great.

"Max? Which way do we go now?" Gazzy asked. "Beats me. Iggy's the one with the map," I replied. Why does the blind guy have the map? 'Cause he's not blind anymore. Jeb felt like he owed us and fixed Iggy's sight. "Down in that canyon is where most of the killings happened," Iggy said, "so that's where we need to start." Nudge whimpered, "Max? I don't want to go down there…" "It's alright, nudge. We're more than a match for some human," said Angel. "She's right. Let's go," said Dylan, earning him a glare from me. I had learned some time ago what he'd said to Fang, and that's what made him leave. Only reason he was still here was that I took pity on his 2-year-old self.

The canyon was dark and shadowy. Most of the killings happened at night so the canyon was even darker under the moonless sky. "Everyone stay here. I call you if I need help," I said. "No," Dylan protested, "At least let me come." (He would soon learn that this was his worst ever mistake.) "Fine, but first sign of danger, you're out of there. Got it?" he hung his head in defeat, "Fine." "Good boy." Then I flew down into the canyon, with Dylan on my tail.

"Who's there?" A raspy voice called out from the deepening shadows. "We could ask you the same thing!" I shouted, "Show yourself!" "As you wish." The shadows converged together, leaping up into a pillar of black flames as tall as Iggy. The fire was slightly humanoid in shape, but still scared the living crap out of us. "W-who are you?" asked Dylan. The flames shrugged, "I don't know. Who can really say who they are without doubt? But I assume you meant my name. I am Agony, the Embodiment of Pain." The flames died down, leaving in their place a boy who could be hailed as the king of all emos. His black, greasy hair hung in lank ropes past his black, dead eyes. His black clothes were in tatters, exposing tan, scarred skin, covered in wounds, both old and new. Dylan backed up several feet.

"I can see why your surprised. Frankly, I am, too, and very, very pleased," Agony said. "Why's that?" I asked. "Four-and-twenty heads. That's what they asked for. I have three-and-twenty. My last sacrifice will also be my revenge. I am surprised because I never expected to see the Great Maximum Ride, here of all places." He gave a pained grin, revealing teeth that were sharpened to points. "You're insane!" I shouted. "I used to be like you, you know," he said conversationally. I snorted, "Doubt it." He smirked, "oh really? Lived the first few years of your life in a cage? Soared through the skies with the ease of a bird? Had wings?" at this last one he snapped out a pair of massive black wings. The primary feathers were formed of black fire.

"Oh, well, yeah," I said, surprised. Dylan just stood there in shocked silence. "Well, I'm afraid I'm running out of time so I'll just finish up here and be on my way," said Agony. Then he launched himself at Dylan. "What the -?" I shouted. Agony's fingers barely brushed against Dylan's skin and he (Dylan) screamed as though the worst pain in the world was coursing through his veins. His screams grew louder as Agony gripped him around the neck and squeezed. "Stop!" I shouted. "Max, I'm sorry. But it has to be done," He said. Then Dylan gave one last yell and went limp. Agony dropped him at his feet and held out his hand. A black sword materialized in it and that's when I realized what he was about to do. "NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Agony swung the sword down and Dylan's head rolled away. Agony reached down and picked it up. "Good-bye, old enemy," he said. And tossed it to the fire that burned around us.

Suddenly a deep voice rang out, "You've done well. But I cannot take away your curse. The bargain is only half-done." "You can't ask me to put her through that kind of pain! It'll kill her!" Agony cried out. "No, it won't. Now do it!" Then the voice went away, the fire ebbed away, and Agony was coming straight for me.

"No, get away from me," I said. Agony stopped and crouched in front of me. "Max, I'm sorry you had to see that, and I don't expect you to forgive me…I just want to hear you say my name again. Max, please recognize me," He was almost begging at the end. I looked up into his eyes and gasped. They were no longer dead-looking, but they were bright and had strange, yet utterly familiar, flecks of gold. "Oh. My. God," I breathed. I reached out to him, but stopped a millimeter away. Then, I didn't care. Whatever pain I would feel I just wanted to be with him again. I lunged into his arms, half-braced for the pain. It didn't come. But every muscle in his body tensed, and he let out a sigh of relief. The flames on his wings had been replaced with black primaries, and he was…exactly how I remembered him, only older.

"Fang," I sighed into his shirt. "Fang, I love you." Fang murmured in my ear, "I love you, too."

All was right again.

Now this was just a little part of it, but the rest was really crappy now that I think about it. This is just a one-shot.

…Yay! My First complete story! Sort-of…

Darn.


End file.
